


De celos y círculos viciosos

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo malo que tiene pensar en Cloud es que una vez que empieza no puede parar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De celos y círculos viciosos

**Author's Note:**

> #07 - Celos.
> 
> Situado temporalmente no mucho antes de Advent Children  
> Spoilers (grandes).

No lo reconocería ni aunque le torturaran durante horas. De hecho, prácticamente no se lo reconoce ni a ella misma. Pero en noches frías como esa, en que la tormenta arrecia contra su ventana, y lo que más necesita es algo de calor (cariño), se permite reconocer que está celosa de una chica que, teóricamente, no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ella, al fin y al cabo, murió hace ya 2 años.

La situación puede parecer absurda vista desde fuera, pero para Tifa Lockhart es lo más parecido a un infierno. Vive en un círculo vicioso, primero los celos por (cuesta pronunciar su nombre) Aerith, después, la culpabilidad por pensar mal de alguien a quién, en su fuero interno, quiere, y que, por añadidura, no se puede defender. Se ataca a sí misma hasta que llega la fase de inseguridad, que le hace volver a la envidia. Una y otra vez, cada vez que el rubio aparece para pasar un par de días y después desaparecer por semanas, y para dejarla peor de lo que estaba.

Tifa suspira y se acurruca más entre las sábanas. Lo malo que tiene pensar en Cloud es que una vez que empieza no puede parar. Empieza pensando en pegarle ( _porque estoy harta, harta de ti, de tu culpabilidad, de la impotencia que siento al no poder hacer nada, de luchar contra enemigos imposibles contra los que no quiero ni puedo pelear)_ , pero tiene una imaginación imparable y antes de que su brazo termine su trayectoria en forma de puñetazo, la mano prácticamente se detiene y lo único que hace es rozar su cuello. Suave, blanco, la morena no ha tocado nada más agradable en su vida. Un roce, y consigue escapar por unos minutos del círculo. Se sumerge en la sensación e imagina que sus dedos trazan círculos alrededor de su nuca, mientras él se acerca, le sujeta de la cintura y la atrae hacia sí. La besa, suave, con ganas contenidas, y, a la vez que las caricias se vuelven urgentes, el beso es más rápido, posesivo, apremiante. Es labios, mandíbula y cuello, deja rastros de saliva desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el escote, y Tifa está tan absorbida por la fantasía que nota los escalofríos en las partes que la lengua ha dejado húmedas.

Antes de darse cuenta, su mano ha cobrado vida propia y se ha movido directa al epicentro del calor que se siente debajo de la sábana. Deja deslizar uno, dos dedos, y piensa  _no es suficiente_  pero le basta para sentir el alivio que está buscando. Ejerce un poco más de presión en el punto exacto (justo donde todo arde) mientras imagina que es el rubio el que le está haciendo disfrutar hasta el punto de tener que morderse el labio inferior para no gemir demasiado alto. Al ritmo que aumenta la rapidez y presión del movimiento todo va desapareciendo en una nube clara, blanquecina, hasta que al final, estalla con un gemido que suena sospechosamente como el nombre del rubio, mientras se retuerce en la cama.

Al tiempo que intenta recuperar la respiración, el sueño se va apoderando sigilosamente de su mente, y el último pensamiento consciente que formula, como siempre, está dedicado a aquél con el que no puede dormir, y sin el que es incapaz de descansar.


End file.
